


The Georgetown Townsman

by Monkarama



Category: Original Work, georgetown current events
Genre: Occult, Other, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local Georgetown paper is the best place to catch up on the town's news and events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Georgetown Townsman

The Georgetown Townsman

**Disturbance at Canton Mill**

            Reports of activity at the closed Lumber Mill have begun to flood the Dell County Sherriff’s department. The Georgetown Ancient Pictogram Club’s members had their annual Baelog Commune picnic interrupted after a series of lights, screams, and supposed apparitions began to resonate from the recently closed mill. The mill was closed following an accident that uncovered the use of undocumented flesh golem labor. The Sherriff’s department is currently investigating to see if the mill was being operated against the mandatory cease and desist order following the previous investigation. Mr. Canton, the mill’s owner, has denied any operation and attributed the disturbance to unsupervised teenagers.

**New Store Opens on Main Street**

            After months of construction and renovation, a new store has opened promising to bring “megastore variety with local store personality and convenience.” Jayquillen’s Books, Tomes, and Tablets provides a new avenue for Georgetown residents to procure recent releases as well as old favorites in the realms of print media. Jayquillen Demenora, the store’s proprietor, says the book store will feature the largest inventory of tomes, books, texts, scripts, and scrolls of any store in the tri-county area. The shop is also providing a community reading room for the local clubs, a special order program for procurement of rare or soon to be released books, a café, a sacrifice to own credit system, and a new contemporary style to breathe new life to the downtown area. The shop is running a grand opening special, any customer bringing a book to trade, or a fresh pint of sheep’s blood may receive a coupon for 25% off their purchase and a free iced coffee.

**Missing Republican Party Caucus Still Missing**

            After the convention’s local delegation vanished in a cloud of viscous purple ether, attempts to locate them have been fruitless. The Sherriff’s department, city police, and State Troopers have called off their search. The city council conferred with Geovani the clairvoyant man clad in a hooded rain slicker who weeds the garden in front of the court house on Wednesday. Geovani reportedly responded with violent convulsions and a shriek that cracked the windows at the Church of The Forgotten Visage. While the republican’s still think they have a strong chance in winning the Georgetown primaries, local political experts believe the loss of the candidates’ advocates and most of the party’s supporters will be reflected in the polls this Saturday.

**Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee Holds Fundraiser to Restore Amphitheater**

            The Midsummer Moonlight Association Committee has started a fund raiser to collect money to refurbish the marble amphitheater used by the summer public theater troop, the July music festival, and the Cabal of Shrouded Chanters. Over the next five months the committee is taking in monetary donations as well as selling salves, balms, poultices, and baked goods with all proceeds going towards the renovations. Those wishing to donate, purchase goods, or volunteer should go to The Old Grove Amidst the Oaks and see Elder Maxin or any other medallion carrying member.

**It Beckons**

The hollows lie fallow, the trees creak

Beneath the shimmering expanse the void weeps.

Hark! The tempest it has dined,

Until the morrow, you have barrowed isn’t hard to find.

Gnashing, bloodied maws

Silver gleaming claws.

The Elder Ones bequeath death’s merciful treat,

Arby’s, we have the meats.


End file.
